


Skulka

by Lumeneas



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Body Horror, Double Penetration, Feral Behavior, Multi, Personal Canon, Pregnancy, Trapped, headcanons, mated, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeneas/pseuds/Lumeneas
Summary: She was lured into playing his game but she had no idea what all it entailed.





	1. Day 0

I woke up surrounded by trees and laying on a pile of dead leaves. It was dark as pitch with only limited light coming from the stars high above me. I sat up slowly, careful of the headache that pounded at my temples, and took in my surroundings. The trees were an unfamiliar species, tall and dark in the limited light. Their branches seem to reach toward me and their sinister appearance made my heart clench. I tried to peer through the trunks for any landmarks but I couldn’t see past the first line of them.

The last thing I remember was walking home from work. I had been constantly looking over my shoulder, frightened, but of what I can’t remember. Trying to focus on the cause of my fear only increased the pressure on my skull. I moved passed that and further into my most recent memory. I had passed a dark alley and almost went past it when I heard crying. It sounded like a small child. I turned into the alley and then—

It went dark. I couldn’t remember anything past that dark corridor, not even what had brought me down it. Panic curled in my belly and I clutched at my pounding head. Where am I? How did I get here? The thoughts raced uninhibited in my mind. My breath came out in harried gasps, but a rustling from the tree line brought it to a halt.

I went still, trying to catch whatever made the noise, but whatever it was had gone silent.

I put one of my hands down to prepare myself to run and felt something touch my hand. I recoiled, scrambling back a bit before I realized it was a harmless flashlight.

I picked it up gingerly to observe it. It was a basic model, almost completely plastic. Flicking the switch on the side revealed that it worked and a rush of relief flooded my veins. I wouldn’t have to escape this nightmare in the dark. Taking a deep breath, I stood up, torch in hand.

Polaris wasn’t visible from where I stood, which was strange. Anyone could see it, even during the day if they really looked. My uneasiness grew. I spun around, using the flashlight to get my bearings, but it didn’t seem to help. I decided to go in the opposite direction from where I had heard the rustlings.

Every step had me crunching dead leaves underfoot. I realized that either it was fall or winter or that all the trees were dead. I couldn’t reach any of the branches to see if they were wick and it wasn’t particularly cold, so I resigned myself to not knowing.

I continued on. There was no path and no landmarks that I could see. It was just a never-ending forest. What if I was just getting myself more lost, I asked myself. I had to reach something besides trees at some point.

My feet suddenly took me in a completely different direction and my mind went along for the ride. Not long after, I finally came across something.

It was the largest tree I had ever seen with my own eyes. The trunk was as wide around as a corn silo and, shining the light up, the leafless branches stretched like skeletal hands up to the stars and, it seemed, almost as far. I approached it carefully, keeping my muscles tensed in case of a quick escape. It was in the middle of a clearing not unlike what I woke up in and it left me feeling exposed.

I touched the trunk with my fingertips and some of the dry bark flaked off in my hand. I continued around, something pulling me toward the other side of the tree. I let my hand brush along it lightly as I moved around it, the feeling of it grounding me while anxiety grabbed at my gut.

My hand touched something that wasn’t wood. I shined the light on the tree and was greeted with a piece of lined notebook paper nailed to the trunk. It looked old, the edges torn and stained black with dirt. On it was a roughly drawn picture of a person, with what looked like the trees from this forest surrounding it. Down the right edge of the paper was the word ‘Follows’. It sent a shiver down my spine.

My throat went dry and my fingers twitched and, suddenly, the paper was in my hand, the top ripped from the nail.

At the same time, a sort of rhythmic drum sounded. It was a low and constant and it took me a moment to realize that it was coming from my own head, not from the woods around me. I crushed the paper in my hand and held it up to my ears to block the sound out. As I did that, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye.

I turned my head ever so slowly, knowing I wouldn't like what I saw.

There, amongst the trees was the tallest man I’d ever seen, if it could even be called a man. Its arms stretched down to its knees, seeming more creature than human. It was clothed in a dark suit that accentuated how grotesquely thin it was. My eyes traveled upwards towards the top branches and I felt my face drain of color, possibly a match to rival this…thing in front of me.

 It cocked its stark white head as I took a step back. Its lack of a face prevented me from determining why; was it curiosity or something more sinister? Its attention kept me frozen to the spot. We stood like that for who knows how long, the silence overbearing. Fear-sweat dripped down my back and between my breasts, making my shirt stick to my skin. Then, he took a step forward and some kind of static assailed my vision, joined the pounding of the drums. Warm blood dripped out of my nose and onto my lips.

Another step, a twig cracking under his formal shoes, had me turning on my heel and running into the blackness.

* * *

Tears streamed down my dirt covered face as I ran headlong through the dead forest, for at this point I was sure that its presence had killed them all. The cacophony in my head prevented me from thinking clearly. The only thought that ran through my head was ‘Run, run, get away!’ I felt it behind me, following me every inch of the way. Seven of those papers were clutched in my hand and somehow I knew there was only one left. But, where, where is it?

Another sob escaped my throat as I caught something moving out of the corner of my eye. I willed my legs to go faster, narrowly avoiding trees through my delirium. My sides were cramping horribly but I couldn’t stop now.

There! I could see a clearing ahead of me and in it a building of some sort. It looked like a public bathroom if the tiles were anything to go by. I ran through my options as I closed in on it. I could enter it, possibly find the note and be free. Or that thing could trap me in there and that would be it.

I stayed the course, another one of those feelings like at the tree pulling to the building. Trees rushed by me and the building edged closer. Once or twice I felt the limbs that came out of its back whip at my legs and I almost went down. I knew if that happened it would all be over. Somehow i stayed upright and kept running.

I raced through the entrance of the building, only slowing to catch the corners. My eyes spun rapidly in their sockets, trying to catch a glimpse of that last note. It didn’t take long before I ran into a dead end, but there it was on the mildew stained wall. Relief flooded my veins. As I reached my scratched and bloody hand towards it, I felt the creatures menacing aura fill the room. I resisted the urge to look back and focused on the last few steps to the paper.

Just as one of the black tentacles wrapped around my ankle, the static making it impossible to see and blood flowing from my nostrils, I felt the paper crumple in my fist. Immediately, the noise in my head stopped and my vision cleared. I dropped to my knees, gasping for breath. Quickly, though, I crawled into the corner to face the doom that had not yet left the room, despite having completed whatever challenge it had set me.

It stood there, larger than life, in the doorway. It was hunched over as the ceiling was too low. It stared at me, huddled on the old bathroom floor, panting and gripping scraps of paper. The tentacles weren’t visible now and instead it reached a pale hand toward me. I twisted away as it came closer, breathing through clenched teeth. I shut my eyes when I felt cold fingers touch my cheek. The tips of it's razor sharp fingernails grazed the skin and opened new wounds to the musty air.

Reflexively, I slapped at it, but my arm was caught by the same hand that had touched me, squeezing tight enough to form bruises, I'm sure. I watched in horror as holes began to rip open on the things face. Wicked looking teeth glinted in the darkness of its mouth. A quiet hissing filled the room, but I had no time to locate it before there was a sharp, pinching sensation at my jugular and black overwhelmed my vision.


	2. Day 2

I woke up in unfamiliar surrounding for the second time. I tensed my limbs to run but found that I was chained down. Heavy manacles encircled my wrists and ankles, the leads long but not enough to get off of whatever I was laying on. Several tapered candles were spread out in the room I was in, emitting a circle of light only a few feet in diameter. It appeared to be a black stone of some sort; it seemed to absorb the light that was cast on it, making the edges of the room almost impossible to see. I couldn't even see the ceiling in the scant light the candles provided, making the room seem much larger than I'm sure it was.

A draft blew across my body and I found that I was naked. I shivered and tried to use my hands to cover myself but found that the chains were a few inches too short. Instead, I lay them at my sides and drew my legs up the best I could to hide my body.

I looked down at was I was sitting on. It was black, as the room was, and completely smooth on top. I looked over the sides and saw that it was an elaborate table, with etchings that I couldn’t quite make out. The feel of it reminded me of marble and tiny veins in the stone confirmed by suspicion. It was cold against my bare ass and I shivered again. A feeling of dread settled in my gut at the prospects of what might happen to me. 

The candles flickered with another draft and my head spun wildly to find the source. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. The sound of it filled my ears just like the drums from the challenge.

As I swiveled my neck back in the direction my feet pointed, I saw something that wasn’t there before. My breath caught in my throat. The creature stood just inside the ring of light, its smooth face trained on my figure. I pushed myself as far as I could across the table, futilely attempting to get away. My lower lip trembled in fear when the chains went taught at the edge of the stone. I yanked on them desperately, my eyes never leaving the suited figure.

I started hyperventilating when it began to walk toward me. The slow tapping of its square-toed shoes joined my heavy breathing. I tore my eyes away to focus on the chains. Maybe I could try breaking my hand to slip from the manacle. But it was too tightly secured around my wrist and wouldn’t move up or down my arm. They chafed my skin painfully while I tried to twist and move the metal.

The hissing from before I blacked out began filling the room. I made a noise of derision and jangled the chains as hard as I could. I saw a drop of blood hit the table and realized my nose was bleeding again. I turned my head and found the pale creature at the other end of the table, much closer than before, and I screamed.

It reached out its gaunt hand to grab my ankle and pulled me toward him with no effort. I kicked at his arm with the little strength I had, but it didn't seem to have an effect; the hand maintained it's grip, if not tightening even more. I stared up at the face hovering above me in fear, my arms stretched behind me painfully. It stood at least two heads taller than me and absolutely dwarfed my small figure. The terrifying creature became even more monstrous when the lower half of its smooth face split open with a ripping sound, exposing dozens of sharp, black teeth.

A long, slimy tongue slithered out and touch my upper lip where my nosebleed had gathered. My body shook in revulsion as it lapped up the blood and then followed my jaw upwards to lick at the shell of my ear. Saliva dripped from its mouth and onto my breast. Its fetid breath filled my nose and I had to suppress the urge to gag. I almost cried with relief when the creature finally moved away. 

Again, it towered over me, seeming to appraise my bare body. I was shaking from fear and disgust and I tried to push away, but its grip on my ankle held tight. As if in response to my attempt, it jerked me back toward it so suddenly that I fell onto my back. I cried out as my head cracked against the marble and arms were yanked painfully taught by the chains. I adjusted them quickly to prevent them from being dislocated. My legs now dangled over the edge of the table, the monster standing between them.

The next moment, the creature bent his terrifying face to the mound between my legs. My breath caught as its tongue stretched out and swiped up my pussy. My legs spasmed when it reached my clit. I sobbed through clenched teeth, willing my body not to betray me further. Hot tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes as it licked repeatedly, making a sound of approval in its throat every time my body twitched. It was trying to arouse me, I thought, aghast. Why was this happening to me?

I heard a clinking not unlike a belt buckle and lifted my head to see it tentacles pulling at the dress pants it wore. I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks burn. I renewed my efforts to get away, but the monster gripped my thighs securely, even going so far as to dig sharp nails into my skin enough to break it. I felt blood well up in the wounds in caused. It pulled my legs painfully open, letting cool air breeze past my damp cunt.

It soon had its pants down and I began to breathe erratically. Two thick appendages jutted out from its hips. The longer of the two rested above the other, but both were longer than any I had seen before. The tips tapered off into points and alongside the top ridge of the longer one was a line of bumps that extended all the way back to the hilt. Both were massive and pure white in color, as if it—he—had no blood.

He bent over me and I continued to struggle, jerking my body any way I could, but his grip on my thighs prevented me from moving without pain burning down my legs. I began to babble nonsense, pleading with him to stop. Instead, he opened his mouth wide and struck like a snake at my shoulder, clamping down. I screamed as I felt the teeth pierce the skin and not a moment after, he entered me, causing my shrieks to raise in volume.

Immediately I felt the skin around my entrance tear and my ass stretch painfully to accommodate his girth. I hadn’t been prepared hardly at all, not that I’m sure it would have helped much given his size. The pain radiating from my core was excruciating, not to mention that it doubled being that I was being taken at both sides.

I sobbed as the monster rocked into me, each thrust bringing new waves of burning pain. He pushed himself to the hilt every time, our skin slapping loudly in the empty room. Somehow, though, my body grew mildly accustomed to the stretching and friction and I started feeling some pleasure, mainly originating from the ridged line being rubbed against the top wall of my vagina. I grit my teeth, despairing that I could get anything from this but agony.

I wasn’t sure how long this went on. I simply sobbed brokenly as this thing pumped into me, jaw still clamped onto my shoulder. Sometime into it, I felt a familiar heat coil in my belly. I tried to will it away, refusing to let him bring me to climax.  But it continued to build and I hated myself for it.

It seemed that the creature was feeling the same thing I was, as his movements began to quicken and grow erratic. He removed a clawed hand from my thigh to grab at my hip and forced my body further onto his cocks. My breath came out in heavy, gasping moans as I reached that unwanted end.

His hips bucked in such a way that his lower dick ground against the shared wall of my holes and that was it. My whole lower body clenched spectacularly, pain and pleasure racing to my groin. My back arched so high I thought it would break. As I orgasmed, the monster did as well, pumping me full of hot fluids that seemed to sear my insides with every spurt. After a few last quick thrusts, he stilled inside me. His jaw loosened from my shoulder and he stayed bent over me, breathing hotly onto my sweaty face. 

When his breathing calmed, I watched as that hideous tongue lolled out of his mouth again and licked at the open wound bleeding on my shoulder. It stung momentarily but then the pain softened inexplicably. 

Fabric shuffled as he pulled his pants back on. I didn’t watch him, too overcome by the warring sensations occurring in my body, mainly in the lower regions. In the end, pain won out over the adrenaline and I was keenly aware of the number of bloody wounds littering my body. I could only lay limply on the table and cry.

I felt myself being moved to lay more fully on the table. A parting caress to my cheek and then his presence was gone.

I curled up as best as I could with the chains still on me. I didn’t let myself contemplate the monsters parting actions and instead fell asleep as quickly as I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is more beast than man.  
> Thanks for reading! More to come.


	3. Day 3

_I was running through blackness, branches whipping at my face and arms. I couldn’t see where I was going but I knew I just had to keep running. The cuts on my face stung and ran into my eyes. I wiped at them but it only seemed to make it worse._

_My foot caught on something and I fell. My vision cleared all of a sudden and I turned to see what I had tripped over. The blood drained from my face when I saw myself laying prone on the ground. Dozens of lacerations covered my body and I was absolutely drenched with red. I was missing an arm and an eye. The most disturbing part of the sight was the gaping hole where my stomach should have been. The edges of the wound were uneven and looked as if something had clawed its way out. I screamed when my doppelganger's remaining eye spun to look at me, and then behind me._

_I turned to look and found that pale faced monster so close to me that I could see the blood drying on his jacket. He leaned down towards, reaching out a skeletal hand and then—_

Someone was touching me.

My eyes immediately snapped open and I flung out an arm to slap at whoever disturbed me. My shoulder gave out halfway into the action and I let out a cry as I crumpled back onto the table. A dainty hand began to rub something cold onto my shoulder and I recoiled away, pathetic whimpering noises leaving my lips. They held firm, however, and I looked up to see who was with me.

A small girl stood next to the table, barely reaching over top of it. I grimaced when I realized, like my captor, this girl wasn’t human. Her face was like porcelain, with red painted lips and black, empty holes where her eyes should be. She wore a pretty bonnet along with a caplet over her shoulders. Her hands were ball-jointed and were ministering to my wounds delicately. I saw that she had already put the salve on the puncture wounds on my thighs and a cool, icy feeling soothed the ache I felt.

“Where—where am I?” I ask. Her appearance was less startling than that of the thing that tortured me, so I felt like maybe I could speak to her. She didn’t answer, but her head did turn to look at me. She pointed down at my legs and then reached down to her skirts. The little doll came up with a spool of thread and a long needle. It took me a moment to realize that she wanted to stitch the tears that had been made when I had last been awake. I gulped and nodded at her.

Three quick strides and she was at the juncture of my thighs. She gestured me closer and I moved gingerly toward her. I winced as she threaded the tears closed. The longer I was awake the more my body ached and my pelvic region was no exception. The pinpricks of the needle on my vagina only exacerbated it.

She coated the wounds with the salve after she finished her ministrations and I felt soothing relief from all the pain. She held up a finger and bustled away, toward an opening in the wall I hadn’t seen before.

She came back quickly, rolling a wheelchair in front of her. The girl handed me a blanket and I accepted it gratefully, draping it around my shoulders. She helped me down off the table, which I could see now was covered with figures like what was on the notes and writing which I had never seen before, and into the chair. There were streaks of dried blood--my blood--on the surface of the table. She steered me away from that terrible room before I could further examine the table and be reminded of what had happened to me.

The doll girl took me down many hallways, all unadorned and dusty. Some doors were open and usually held an ancient bedspring and a nightstand. Many were closed, however, and I faintly heard the sounds of habitation, if scratching and random wails could be considered such.

Finally, after around fifteen minutes of endless turns, she stopped in front a door that seemed less decrepit than the rest of the halls. She took a moment to open it and then wheeled me inside.

The room itself was sparse, with only the barest essentials. There was no window and I couldn’t recall seeing any on our way here. There was a metal bed frame in the corner, with a thin mattress on it and an old, faded quilt. A lamp sat on a table next to it, simple in design, and a tall bookshelf with a few books was opposite to that setup. There was also another door which I assumed led to a bathroom or closet.

The porcelain girl again helped me, this time out of the wheelchair and into a thin, white nightgown before settling me into the bed. I was sore but not nearly as much as earlier, the salve seeming to help immensely. She patted the blanket down around me and then hurried over to the bookcase to get something. It turned out to be a chalkboard which she wrote furiously on before handing it to me.

_It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Elizabeth. I apologize on behalf on the master. There are complicated rituals to be had following the runner’s victory and unfortunately, they are a bit violent_.

“Um…” I mutter, looking at her impassive face, “Thank you, I guess. Where am I?”

Elizabeth took back the chalkboard and wrote on it again.

_We are in the master’s home. It is where those under his control gather to await their assignments from the master._

“And who is the master? What do I call…him?”

_He is the Operator, the Man. The one who watches._ The dolls demeanor was solemn as I read this. It sent a shiver down my spine and for the first time I truly wondered what I had been dragged into.

“Why am I here, Elizabeth? I woke up in a forest and did his stupid challenge. Why am I still here?” I begged. She took a moment before again writing.

_It is part of the ritual. There are many of the Man and each controls a territory. Runners are chosen and they must complete the challenge set before them or perish. Those who succeed are the the Man's chosen. His mate._

_You have the strength and fortitude to complete the trial. This is why you are here._

My chest grew tight and it became hard to swallow. Elizabeth put a cold hand on mine and squeezed gently. I gave her a watery smile before turning away. I heard the scratching of chalk on the board before she handed it to me again.

_The master is not as frightful as he may appear. The hunt was in his veins and it causes him to be irrational at times. I am sorry for how the master behaved with you, but it will not last._

“I have to get out of here,” I said, gripping the sheets, “Please, let me go!”

_I cannot. Although you are my mistress now, I cannot go against the master. Please forgive me._

I swallowed hard before nodding. She patted my hand again before telling me to rest and leaving, taking the wheelchair with her. I was alone, with only a small lamp to keep me company, though I longed for the sun on my skin. I settled down into the bed, my battered body cold despite the warm blanket covering me. One broken sob escaped me and it opened a flood. I soaked the pillow in my tears and fell asleep wondering how I was going to get out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ally, perhaps?  
> More to come! Thanks for reading.


	4. Day 35

There was nothing to tell night from day. The entire house lacked windows and so I could only judge time by when Elizabeth woke me. She did her best to keep me occupied, but there wasn’t much to do in a place where people didn’t normally live. She gathered all the dusty books in the house, but reading became boring when it was the only thing to do.

I started using Elizabeth’s chalkboard to draw when she wasn't using it. First it was the lamp, then the bookcase, and then I finally asked Elizabeth to be a model. Embarrassed, she refused at first but soon acquiesced to please me. The task took me longer than the common objects did, but it kept my attention much longer than the books did.

“What do you think? I couldn’t quite get the ruffles in your bonnet right, but…” I showed her the board and the doll immediately clapped her hands excitedly. I smiled at the tinkling sounds the porcelain made and I felt my heart lift for the first time in weeks. My artistic skills weren't amazing, but she seemed to like it well enough.

That little picture prompted the doll to start bringing in people to have their portraits done as well. They must have been the ones Elizabeth described to me weeks ago. Most were no more than children and their gaunt cheeks stabbed at my heart. Although they were haggard, dirty, and didn’t show much emotion, they seem to brighten whenever I showed them the results. I asked for paper eventually and was able to give my models the pictures after I finished. They left my room different after that in a way that was hard to describe.

The Man didn’t make an appearance for a long time after our initial…meeting. I took solace in that and the boredom I endured was better than any time I spent with him. He was bound to return at some point, however, and I woke every day dreading when he did.

It had to happen eventually, though. I was reading a book about forests in New England when Elizabeth tentatively pushed my door open. Despite not have an expressive face, she seemed almost guilty. She came over to me and took my hand to pull me up from the bed and then gestured for me to follow. Given that I have only left the room on my own to explore, her actions immediately made my stomach drop.

I followed behind her, wringing my hands with anxiety. What would I endure this time? Elizabeth told me I was his mate, but not what all that entails. For all I knew, he could be waiting to tear me apart and eat my entrails or give me a repeat performance of our first meeting. I had absolutely no information on this creature and could not even begin to anticipate his motives.

I wish I had searched for something to protect myself with. Anything would be better than the nothing I had. But, looking back, there really was nothing unless I were to steal one of the assorted knives off of the children. I doubted that would have gone over well, however.

The doll girl led me back through the maze of hallways towards the door I avoided on all of my explorations. Even though the house was large, I could never find an exit and it was hard to get my bearings without windows to look out of. I somehow always found this door, but I never went inside, the memories still too fresh.

And here I was again, my heart pounding. My mouth was dry as I watched Elizabeth open the door. I cast her a look of fear but she simply ushered me inside, closing the door with a note of finality that made me shiver with dread.

The domed room was much more brightly lit than last time. The candles had been exchanged for large lanterns that lined the walls on hooks. Another sat on a small wooden table in the center of the room. The ritual altar from before was gone and instead there was a simple chair in its place. And next to it stood the Man.

He stood tall and straight, still clothed in the dark suit. Somehow, though, his posture seemed relaxed and I didn’t feel the same malevolent aura as before.

He lifted his arm to beckon me and I let out a shriek. I pressed myself against the door, trying to escape. The Man hesitated then, his hand in midair but not quite completing the motion. It dropped and he moved his head, looking around quickly before lighting upon the chair. He gently patted it with a long arm and then glided back to the edge of the room. Actually glided; I don't think his feet touched the floor.

My brow furrowed in confusion. This behavior was so completely different from what I’ve seen already. How could this be the same creature as the one who so brutally raped me? I reached a hand up to absently rub at the teeth marks still visible on my shoulder. Pursing my lips, I decided to cautiously walk the short distance and sit down.

I turned the chair to face him. I did not want to turn my back on this monster and the deliberate slam of the chairs feet told him so. When I sat, he nodded and I saw his shoulders loosen. We stared at each other for such a long time that he actually started to shift from foot to foot. This behavior confounded me. I gripped the arms of the chair, waiting for him to make a move.

When he finally did, it was in the form of small, tentative steps towards me, as if bashful. My jaw clenched tighter and tighter as he got closer until he was finally towering over me. He seemed to realize how great our height differences were and knelt before me. Still, I had to crane my neck to look up at him, but not quite so much now. My teeth hurt with how hard I was clenching them and I imagine I could have easily bitten through my tongue.

Slowly, black, inky tentacles emerged from his back and came toward me. I willed myself not to move as they lightly touched my cheek, my lips, my hair. They wandered all over my body, never doing more than brushing my skin with feather light touches. I squeezed my eyes shut and endured the touch, revulsion boiling in my gut. I felt a hand brush the sleeve of my nightgown, the side with the scar. His presence came closer and I braced myself for another bite. But what he did what completely different.

I opened my eyes to see the Man nuzzling his smooth face against my marked shoulder. A soft warmth radiated from his white skin that it had been devoid of weeks ago. And was that purring coming from his throat? I could feel a vibrating sensation against my cheek where his neck touched me. I couldn’t breathe from how incredulous I was. I sat there, stock still, afraid that moving would set him off. But he only continued to purr and rub against me.

Eventually he raised his head and moved away, returning to his standing position. I admit that his warmth and the sound he made had lulled me into a light distraction, but I startled when he moved. I jumped to stand in front of him, rather than be dwarfed completely by his size. He caressed my cheek one last time and then he just…vanished. I simply blinked and he was gone.

When I processed this, I sank to my knees. I touched my cheek and stared into nothingness. I was stunned by what I had just witnessed. Elizabeth told me that he wasn’t as bad as he seemed, but I didn’t think it would be such a night and day change. It had to be a trick, a ruse to lull me into a false sense of security. I didn’t buy it and I had the scars to remind me why.

I stood up on wobbly legs and went to the door. I knocked twice before Elizabeth opened it for me. She looked at me for a moment before nodding and leading me back to my room. She seemed pleased.

Before I went to sleep that night, I drew a rough sketch of the Man. I made sure to add the gruesome maw that he had shown me. It was a truly terrifying picture. I laid it on the nightstand and went to sleep, resolving not to let my guard down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could this be the same monster?  
> Thanks for reading! More to come.


	5. Day 106

The Man continued to make sparse visits, but every single one was strange. They consisted of simply of touching me lightly, never getting too close and always stopping if I got too uncomfortable. He made these odd little noises in the back of his throat, sometimes purring, sometimes warbling. Although I remained on my guard, I never got the impression that he would hurt during these meetings. It was hard to reconcile this with our initial encounter. 

He brought me small things, tokens, whenever he came. Most of the times it was a small bundle of wildflowers clutched in his long, white fingers that he would thrust in my face, cooing at me. If they were large enough, he would tuck one in behind my ear or in my hair. Other times, it would be a watch or a compact mirror, some bauble that anyone might have on their person. There was always blood on his white dress shirt when he brought me these. These visits sent chills down my spine.

I kept all the trinkets he brought me in a box under my bed, out of sight, afraid that if I found some way to get rid of them that it would bring his ire upon me. Out of sight, out of mind I told myself. But sometimes the lamplight would glint off the shinier pieces when I entered the room and, inexplicably, my heart would soften before I caught myself. It was hard not to be think fondly of him when he was so earnest in his gift-giving and when the behavior reminded me of a loyal dog.

I felt the affection grow every time he brought me a new bunch of flowers, enough to where I started drying them in bunches in my room when they started to die.

The children started to bring me things, too. None of them would give them to me directly, but sometimes I would walk outside my door and find a bottle cap or a newspaper clipping or even a belt buckle, oddly enough. All of it was trash but it endeared me to them all the same, despite knowing where some of the objects came from.

“Elizabeth, why do they keep bringing me all these things?” I asked the girl one day, holding up the dirty scraps of fabric that had been left that day. She was there to give me breakfast, which she always brought after I woke up. She set down the tray and wrote something on her chalkboard.

_You are the mistress. Their minds are mostly gone but they recognize that._

It didn’t feel like much of an explanation but I accepted it all the same.

I watched the flowers I had been brought most recently wilt and die. It didn’t take long in this sunless environment and I felt my own energy begin to drain. I spent hours every day laying listless in bed. Elizabeth tried to cheer me up but it was a futile effort. I was imprisoned by some kind of monster and the fact weighed heavily on me, as I supposed it would anyone else.

Elizabeth approached me one day as I absently doodled on a yellowed piece of paper. I raised my eyes to acknowledge her but otherwise didn’t speak. She spent a few moments just looking at me before slipping the paper from my hands. I gave her an indignant look and she took the opportunity to gesture to the door before bustling out. I heaved a sigh and followed, secretly glad of the distraction.

She took me a different way than we would normally go to meet with the The Man. Confusion built as she took me through the looping hallways, drawing closer to some new place. The wallpaper was peeling terribly in places and the wooden floors were heavily stained with who knows what. It was quiet though, unlike the other side of the house at times.

We finally stopped in front of a door that was different than the rest of the house. The wood was lighter and there were colored carvings of vines and flowers on the rectangular cutouts. My guide crooked a finger at me before opening the door. It didn’t even creak. On the other side was the most beautiful thing I had seen in months.

A well-tended garden was spread out before me. It was so wonderfully green that it hurt my eyes. A group of brilliantly red roses caught my eye first and I rushed forward to take in the aroma. Jasmine climbed a trellis next to it and further down the row I could see honeysuckle overtaking the red brick path. The air smelled wonderfully sweet and my head felt lightheaded with it.

The only thing that put a damper on my suddenly better mood was the fact that the whole garden was enclosed. I could tell that it was daytime outside but the frosted glass of the ceiling prevented me from seeing much more. The walls were made of the same brick as the walkway and were dotted with tiny vines that grew from the rich soil. It was so full of life that it made my heart sing.

“Oh, Elizabeth, it’s amazing! How could I ever thank you?” I clasped her hands in mine, smiling brightly. Maybe I imagined it, but I thought there was a twinkle in her empty eye socket. She patted my face fondly and I felt a little bit of the fear that was always in my heart fade.

* * *

I was wandering the garden, relishing the sun that shone down on me. It was quite large and I normally spent entire afternoons there just smelling the flowers. I learned that Elizabeth had been tending it for years and it definitely showed.

Elizabeth sat on a bench near the door to the house, quiet and still. She seemed content to just let me walk and I would find her, hours later, in the same position. I supposed she was a doll after all.

That day I decided to go off the brick path and into the foliage in one of the deeper parts of the garden. The plants in this part seemed to be mostly large-leafed varieties one would normally find in tropical climates but thrived here in this little greenhouse. They brushed by my arms like old friends as I walked on. Above me swayed trees that reached the glass ceiling, some of them bearing fruit. It was peaceful in this little oasis, more so than I anticipated.

My foot caught on something suddenly, but I caught myself before I pitched forward. I twisted on my heel to see the culprit. It was an ordinary rock, but its presence concerned me for some odd reason. Elizabeth was meticulous in her care of the landscaping and a rock in the middle of plot seemed unusual.

I squatted down to further observe the stone. On it were a few deep scratches that appeared man-made in nature, but were unrecognizable in their makeup. The way they were positioned, though, looked like they might be letters. I swiveled my head and saw more of the rocks strewn about, each with similar markings.

I called for Elizabeth and waited. Somehow she found me, my knees in the dirt and staring at the stones. When she saw what I was looking at, she dropped to her knees and put her hands together in prayer, confirming my suspicion at this being an important place.

“What are these?” I asked when she had finished. The doll put her hands in her lap and looked into the distance. The silence was profound and I was sure I was going to learn something of consequence.

Finally, she wrote for a long time on her chalkboard. When she handed it to me to read, the cursive lettering was small and hard to read in places and I struggled to put everything together.

_They are the markers for the master’s previous mates. I was hoping to put off telling you of this, but I suppose it could not forever. Their bodies are not here as they are consumed by the master following their death, but I felt it was important that they were remembered._

_Each of the master’s mates live long enough to bear him a child and then they depart this world. Sometimes it is years before they conceive and all that time I tend to them. The master I am serving now is the child of the woman’s stone in front of you. Each of the The Man in turn live long enough to see their children inherit his title and are consumed by them in turn. It is a sad business but one that must continue for the sake of the Leucoaltus subeo species._

_The letters are an ancient dialect, one that they and I know. Each spell their mother's names: Mary, Bridget, Carla, Jane, and so on._

_“_ Subeo?” I ask, looking up from the board. She gestured to a height above her and I realized it was the Latin term for the The Man.

_They were sad as well, but in the end they understood, I think. I miss all of them terribly, but without them I would not have my master. I love him as if he were my own._

My stomach turned as I digested this information. So I’m simply here as a breed sow and then he’s going to eat me. I fell back onto my heels, lightheaded, and Elizabeth reached out to me. I flinched away from her touch and she retreated. Her face was smooth and impassive, much like her masters. Hot tears pricked at my eyes and my body burned with betrayal.

“Go away!” I snapped at the porcelain girl when I saw she was still sitting there. She stayed where she was for a moment before quickly getting to her feet and hurrying away. I didn't let myself cry until the sound of her tapping shoes disappeared and I distantly heard the door open and shut. I resolved to sleep here among my sisters tonight and the next day would begin machinations to escape as quickly as I could. Who knew when that thing would take me again?

And maybe one more time would be all it would need to doom me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A secret is revealed and a plot begins to unfold.
> 
> Stay safe if you're in the path of Irma!


	6. Day 167

“Where is the fucking door?” I growled, punching a decaying wall. Plaster puffed out at me, causing me to cough, and joined the other dust motes in the air. The hallways seemed even narrower than usual, closing in around me. I felt suffocated by this glorified prison.

Ever since Elizabeth had shown me the garden, I had begun to explore the house in earnest, determined to find a way out. I slept in different rooms as I got farther and farther from my room. Most of the rooms didn't even have furniture, let alone a bed, so I did my best to rest on the hard, wooden floors night after night.

My caretaker always found me, though. She didn’t even seem concerned that I was trying to escape. Every time I woke up, there she was with my tray of food. After the first few days, she even started bringing a cloth bag with fruits and bread. ‘For your dinner’ she said, before waving goodbye and going back to wherever she was spending her time without having to keep me company.

I hated her now. In the beginning, she had been kind and I had trusted her. But now I saw that I was no more than a cow for slaughter and she hadn’t even had the nerve to tell me. Betrayal pierced at my heart, but as much as the knowledge that I had let down my guard. It was my fault that I was feeling this way. I allowed her in despite the fact that she kept me here, along with that blank-faced creature. I was naive and lost precious time to escape while playing house with monsters.

I continued roaming the halls as I stewed in my thoughts. All of the doors were open in this section, indicating that none of the children lived here. The rooms were completely empty as well and I wondered if anyone had ever lived in this wing. The dust was nearly a fog in some rooms and pieces of unidentifiable debris littered the floor. It didn’t really matter, though, so I didn’t dwell on it.

One day, weeks after I started my hunt, I came to the end of a hallway with a locked door. That it was locked was strange to me. I had peeped on plenty of the kids behind the closed doors near my room and been sickened by what was behind them. But none of them had been locked. I had learned quickly that this didn't really matter. None of them liked to be disturbed during their activities and I have the scars to prove it.

I examined the door closely. Nothing was unusual in its design. There wasn’t even a keyhole, yet the knob caught as if there was a mechanism. I kicked at the door as hard as I could but it held firm, rendering any further blunt violence moot.

Eventually, I gave up and decided to sleep on it. I picked a room close by and shut the door behind me; as if that could really shut out the things lurking in this house. Curling into a ball in a corner, I shut my eyes and did my best to fall asleep.

* * *

 

I woke to a rocking sensation like I was on a boat. Blearily I looked up to see a black and white figure high above me. I was nestled against his soft black jacket and I rubbed my cheek against it in my sleepy state. I hadn't really had the opportunity before and this seemed as good a time as any.

The The Man leaned down to face and purred. I felt a warm breath against my ear and was dimly aware of his face splitting open into that grotesque black maw.

“Skulka…precious…” he rasped.

Awareness snapped to me like a rubber band and suddenly I was twisting my body trying to get out of his grip. This startled him and he held me tighter against him, the grip almost bruising in it strength. I looked wildly about and realized he had taken me far from the locked door. Fury welled up and clouded my mind.

“Let me go!” I shouted, pushing against his chest with both hands, “Right now, let me go!”

Gingerly, he set me on my feet. The black limbs on his back waved around in a worried fashion, some reaching out towards me and others swaying in place as if afraid to touch me. Fear and anger fueled me and I kept my stance instead of running away from this awful creature.

“You will let me out of here! I won’t be held here any longer. I refuse to be a host to some monster parasite,” I said, jabbing a finger at him. He looked taken aback and let out a confused warble. He reached out toward with those deathly pale hands. I slapped them away with a sound of disgust.

It was the wrong thing to do. There was a moment of stillness before all of those previously passive tentacles shot toward me. They looped around my wrists, throat, waist, and anything else they could grab. I was lifted bodily into the air and slammed against the wall. My vision went black for a second before returning, albeit blurry. Tears pricked at my eyes as pain from every sector of my body assailed me.

I was raised to his eye level and swallowed thickly as his dark jaws, blowing breath that smelled of rotting meat in my face, gaped in front of me like some kind of black oblivion. Saliva dripped from his black teeth.

I was paralyzed. Would he kill me before I had even given him an heir? 

Suddenly we were moving, air whipping past us. Everything was a blur but I could tell we were still in the house. The tentacles clung tightly to me as the The Man raced through the halls. I was sure that he was bringing me back to the altar room and terror gripped me as I remembered my first time here.

But then we were outside. I could see the moon high in the sky, full and bright. Stars glittered overhead, seeming to wink at me. Joyful tears slipped from my eyes. He was letting me go.

He came to a dead stop in the middle of the forest, in a clearing that seemed much like the one so long ago. The tentacles dropped me and I fell, hard, on my knees into the dirt. I didn’t care, though. Finally, I was free!

Not even sparing a look behind me, I began running. My muscles were weak from months staying indoors without a proper way to exercise, but I pushed myself to my limits. The fresh air blew my hair pack and stung my eyes but it felt wonderful despite itself. Twigs pierced my bare feet but I hardly noticed them

After I felt like I was a decent distance away, I glanced over my shoulder. Nothing. My heart leaped at my good luck.

But then something caught my ankle and I went flying forward. I let my forearms take the brunt of my fall and hissed in pain as they got torn up by the roots peeking up from the ground. The white nightdress I was wearing was stained beyond recognition. I cast a look behind me to see what had caused me to stumble. It was absolute horror.

The Man retracted a tentacle from where it had tripped me. He was on all fours and his body was morphed beyond recognition. His legs had changed to resemble the claws of some vicious predator and were bent in grotesque angles to look digitigrade. His back, covered by the shredded remains of his coat, was arched upward and each vertebrae was elongated into spikes and his ribs stretched against his skin. That horrific mouth was still open but had seemed to have torn back even farther and unhinged, showing even more teeth and dripping saliva that steamed in the cold air. 

It was the fully erect cocks on his underside that really terrified me. They leaked pre-come and glistened in the low light of the moon. I knew he wouldn’t kill me but for my insolence he was going to do his damnedest to cause me as much pain as he could.

He lunged at me and I screamed. I tried my best to scramble away but every direction I went a tentacle was forcefully dug into the ground, preventing my escape. I sobbed in terror as I curled into the fetal position, covering my head with my arms. There was nothing I could do against this malice-filled assault. I could only cry as he came nearer.

My arms were wrenched almost out of their sockets and held firmly against the dirt by his front claws. One of his knees came forward to nudge my legs apart, lifting my dress and exposing me in the process. I twisted violently under his hold, babbling and pleading with him. I could barely see from all the tears in my eyes. 

Hissing poured from his mouth, so different from any of the soft sounds I had heard over the past few months. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the tears run down my cheeks. I let my guard down and treated him like a pet instead of the monster he is. 

I dug my heels into the ground trying to get away as he got closer. One tentacle moved to wrap around my throat, making it hard to breath and cutting off my pleas. I wheezed in protest as the monster lined himself up with my opening. With a swift movement he was inside me and I was reliving that first time again.

Burning sensations ripped through my core with each thrust. Each of my entrances was dry and I could feel the friction tearing at my walls. Soon it was blood that eased the movements, not any kind of arousal. He panted above me, tongue lolling out of his mouth and dripping sticky spit on my face. I gagged.

He pulled completely out of me and then slammed back in, pushing me slightly along the ground. He did this several more times, eliciting a choked off sob every time. I could feel the forest debris scraping along my back but it was a light breeze in the face of a hurricane.

I was being rutted against like a dog and it was humiliating and excruciating. I could only lay there and weakly struggle against him as he fucked me. Eventually, I just tried my best to pretend like I was someplace else.

Finally, after a few final thrusts, he came inside me. The creature stilled as he emptied and then pulled out with a grunt. Blood and semen leaked out of me and I twitched in pain.

The Man released my arms and throat and I could breathe again. I couldn’t move, though, as every movement only caused fresh pain to radiate from my pelvis, and only watched as the tentacles once again sprouted from his back to carry me under him as he took me back to my prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The monster returns...  
> Sorry for the lateness! Thanks for reading, more to come!


	7. Day 396

I rubbed at my swollen stomach, feeling weary. The stones of the women who came before me surrounded me while I sat in garden. I dug my fingertips into the dark soil, finding comfort in the cool touch. I winced when a sharp pain attacked my ribs, hissing through my teeth. The little monster inside me was not going to give me a break.

I struggled to my feet, the heaviness of my belly making the task difficult. It was hard to get any kind of leverage with my stomach the size of a beach ball. The waxy leaves of the tropical plants around me brushed at my cheeks lovingly as I reached my full height. I gently pet them and whisper sweet things; after all, they had become close friends over the months since my fate was sealed. I wondered if they would miss me once I was gone.

The little parasite in my stomach kicked at my insides again. I grimaced bitterly. Someday soon now it would come out of me and I would die. It didn’t matter if I escaped now. I couldn’t even console myself with the idea that I’d be bringing something good into the world. My legacy would be a terrifying creature who would put another woman in my position, as well as murder plenty of others. The thought filled me with guilt and despair.

Elizabeth waited for me at the entrance on the garden, face impassive. Her chalkboard was absent. She had stopped talking to me after the incident and resorted only to small gestures. She escorted me everywhere, never letting me out of her sight. The doll turned from being my companion to my warden almost overnight.

Once I found out I was pregnant, Elizabeth started bringing me new things to eat. Fruits I had never tasted before, but recognized from the garden during my wanderings. She also included a type of meat that was unlike any animal carcass I had seen before. When I asked, Elizabeth only stared at me, her gaze speaking volumes. I never ate the meat, needless to say.

The Proxies still came to me like lost sheep. My collection of trash grew but I soon came to regard them as treasures; the gifts were my only connection to the outside world and my only possessions. They came into my room to hand them to me personally seeming for all the world like small children. I felt such fondness for them despite knowing what they did in their spare time.

The Man, that despicable monster, only saw me once every few weeks and only for a few moments. I held my head high as he glared at me from across the altar room. When he was satisfied with the progression of my pregnancy, he disappeared without a trace. I was grateful every time, for he never touched me again.

I grew larger and larger and I found that my capacity to hate was fathomless. I had always wanted children but not like this. I hated the monster who put it inside me and hated it as well. The gaze that Elizabeth maintained prevented me from doing anything to kill it or myself. She even watched me while I slept. 

The porcelain girl now watched as I came up the path of the garden. I cast one last longing look at all the beautiful flowers. I had determined earlier that this would be my last visit and it was breaking my heart. This little greenhouse became my sanctuary while surrounded by nightmares. It had become just like a living person to me.

I followed her out, stepping carefully over the threshold. A single tear slipped out of the corner of my eye as the door shut behind me and I wiped it away as we walked single file back to my room.

I smiled bitterly at all the pieces of paper tacked up on the walls along the hallway. The Proxies had begun putting up all the portraits I had made of them, along with some of their own drawings. They were messy, scribbled things, not that mine were much better, but it warmed me to see I would not be forgotten. I wondered if they would stay after I was gone.

As I climbed into bed, I wondered about the people back home. I hadn’t given them much thought since I had been abducted, my mind busy with staying alive. Was anyone thinking of me? Did anyone even realize I was gone? My eyes were downcast as Elizabeth tucked me in. A dark part of my mind took over.

Did it even matter?

Elizabeth’s hands lingered on the quilt longer than normal. One of her hands came to rest on top of mine and gently squeezed it. I looked at her questioningly but whatever came over her seemed to pass. She only gave the blanket a pat and left the room.

* * *

Searing, ripping pain surged through my stomach, effectively snapping me out of unconsciousness. I stumbled out of my bed, one hand supporting my belly and the other bracing my fall. A choked scream came from my throat as another contraction gripped me and I fell over onto my side. I was crying on the floor when Elizabeth came for me, wheelchair in tow. I did not aid her as she hefted me up into the chair, opting instead to convulse with the pain.

She wheeled me down the familiar path to the altar room. I was dimly aware of a few Proxies following behind at a distance, like a funeral procession. Which is really what it was. They crowded together at the end of the hall where the door was and refused to go any farther. They only watched as I disappeared into the room where it all started.

The Man was already there, standing ominously behind the table. The candles were back, giving the space a dim light. They cast grotesque shadows against the wall, but such things didn’t frighten me anymore. My coming death did, though.

The both of them lifted me onto the stone table, though I couldn’t have made it easy with my writhing limbs. This was nothing like how I could have possibly imagined. The thing inside me felt like it was…moving, pressing against my stomach and trying to get out.

Elizabeth removed my nightgown while he looked on. His stillness was unnerving and I wanted to scream at him. Once again, my naked body lay prone on the marble table, the only difference now was the audience members.

Another contraction had me arching my back to the point where I was sure it would break. When I looked back up, I was horrified to see the skin across my distended belly rippling, confirming what I thought earlier; it was going to claw its way out. Sweat shined on my skin, dripping into various crevasses and stinging my eyes.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I moaned. Elizabeth dabbed at my forehead with a cloth and weakly I reached for her hand. She gave a reassuring squeeze that I was grateful for, in spite of the negative feelings I still harbored for her.

I heard a muffled screeching that seemed to emanate from my stomach. I bit my lip so hard it bled as a single lump stretched upwards from my belly. Something tore in my stomach and the pain left me breathless. Blood began welling up and pouring down my stomach in rivulets from a single point of origin. The stench of metal assailed my nose and I felt the need to retch from all the blood.

The skin on my stomach finally ripped open and a tiny, white hand covered in blood emerged. I was practically delirious and I saw spots in my vision as the creature clawed its way out of my womb, not even trying to spare me any pain. My grip on Elizabeth’s hand was weakening. I fought to keep my eyes open. 

And suddenly, there was a baby’s cry. I saw the vague outline of a blood-covered figure being taken from my body and wrapped in a blanket. I turned to Elizabeth and saw her holding my death in her arms. Its mouth was a black tear on its blank face and it emitted a terrible sound that grated on my ears. 

My life was fading rapidly now. My vision was fading and the cries of my baby seemed far away. Something touched my cheek and I blearily looked around to find the The Man, face torn open in a facsimile of a smile.

“Skulka,” he hissed and his jaw unhinged with a pop.

The last thing I saw was his teeth descending on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all over now...  
> And that's the end! Thanks for joining me on this journey. I hoped you all enjoyed it.


End file.
